U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,423 issued to Morrison and assigned to Burndy Corporation is directed to a grounding connector capable of being clamped by compression forces to a tapered metallic flange of an I-beam. However, while this patent deals with the connector which is affixed to the structural beam, there is very little description relating to the means for installing the connector to the beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,599 issued to Genter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,753 issued to Mixon, Jr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,621 issued to Auclair and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,504 issued to Franks, Jr. describe various devices for attaching a connector to a structural member, such as I-beam.
For example, the patent to Mixon, Jr. discloses an electrical-connector comprising two inner members movably positioned between the legs of an U-shaped outer member with the facing surfaces of the inner members and legs having cooperating, passage-forming grooves into which a conductor may be positioned. Upon driving the connector onto an edge of a metallic framework, the inner members are driven outwardly against the legs to crimp the conductors, which may be positioned in the passages as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. Teeth provided on the inwardly facing surfaces of the inner members are adapted to grip the edge of the framework to retain the connector thereon.
The patent to Genter discusses a rail flange clamp employing a set screw with a hardened tip to engage the tapered surface of the flange by virtue of rotational forces imparted to the set screw by a lug wrench.
The patent to Auclair relates to a wire connector for ground wires employing a pair of jaw members adapted for clamping to an I-beam, shown in FIG. 4. A head assembly includes a threaded shaft for securing the jaw members in a clamping relationship. A bifurcated slot extends to the head assembly. The slot is selectively dimensioned to receive a ground wire which is secured in a fixed position by a set screw.
Finally, the Franks, Jr. patent details a clamping device having a U-shaped portion between which material is positioned to be mechanically, and electrically, coupled to the clamp when engaged. One inner surface of the U-shaped clamp includes a conically-shaped tip of hardened material, which is positioned directly opposed to a threaded bolt or stud extending outwardly from the opposed inner surface of the U-shaped clamp for engagement with the tip. The terminal end of the opposite lead position threaded bolt is formed with a complimentary recess and, preferably, a knurled or serrated outer edge for abrading material, which is engaged in upon the tightening of the bolt.
However, none of these references disclose a device consisting of two pairs of dies which are utilized to emboss one or more surfaces of the structural member and then crimp a connector to the structural member.